battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Battlezone Magazine
The Battlezone Magazine was a periodic web publication edited by Jonathan Snyder and self-published on a roughly biannual schedule via various Battlezone fora. Following issue #1, the cover art was produced by John Klein. Curatorship of the magazine was passed to Klein in 2014, and it was succeeded by the Battlezone Field Report in 2016. __TOC__ Issue #1 ] The first issue of the Battlezone Magazine released in September 2006. It opened with an interview with Ken Miller and dealt with the programmer's background, his involvement in the development of Battlezone and Battlezone II, and the current and future state of PC gaming. Also included was an AIP tutorial written by Wug and the short story Shrodinger's Rat, along with mod updates and a ship intelligence section, both of which would become regular features for later issues. Issue #2 ] Issue #2 released in May 2007. Its interview was with Brad Pickering, and focused almost entirely on the development of the original title. Also included were the short stories Hidden Enemy and Glory of the Revolution, and the introduction of the News from the Front section. Issue #3 ] The third issue of the magazine, which was published in October 2007, opened with an interview with TimeVirus, and focused on the modder's work and the state of the game at the time. This was followed up with: a scripting tutorial of Snyder's own; the short stories Unseen Foes and Siege of Mire; a set of three tutorials for Battlezone II's multiplayer regarding tuning, hosting and beginner play; and a second News from the Front report. Issue #4 ] Issue #4 was published on March 13 2008, and focused mostly on Battlezone II: Combat Commander. Its main feature, an interview with Nathan Mates, dealt with the development of Battlezone II and the 1.3 patch and discussion of the series' future. Also included were the short stories Jumping to Conclusions and Powers Best Left Alone and a tutorial on IP banning with an external firewall. Issue #4 also introduced The Adventures of Grizzly 1. In addition to the usual PDF release, issue #4 was also released as a ZIP file containing a "goody bag" - this contained the map BZM Circles for Battlezone II and a collection of themed skins for ISDF and Scion Convergence units. The issue's Letter From the Editor promised a set of skins for the NSDF as well, but these were not included. Issue #5 ] The magazine's final issue was published on August 8 2008. It provided: an interview with Carey Chico, touching on the artist's beginnings and experience in the industry and an art perspective on the development of Battlezone and Battlezone II; a basic modding guide written by Tibor Horvath; and a scripting tutorial written by Andrew Goeldel. Issue #5 also saw the return of News from the Front and part two of The Adventures of Grizzly 1. Like the previous copy issue #5 was released with a goody bag, though in this case included content gathered from around the community instead of created by Snyder himself. The issue #5 goody bag included two deathmatch maps - Aircraft Arena for Battlezone, and Rocky Canyon for Battlezone II - and a copy of the sample script used in the issue's scripting tutorial. Issue #6 Issue #5 was labelled as the first issue of volume #2, and the included Letter From the Editor promises a forthcoming issue #6. Whilst Snyder began putting together content for the issue's goody bag in September 2010,COMPILING: BZmag#6 is now under construction on BZ2MD the magazine itself never materialised. The magazine - along with Snyder's other projects Cerberi Revenge and Hidden Enemies - were formally cancelled in Nobember 2012Cerberi Revenge, Hidden Enemies, BZMag - DISCNONTINUED on BZ2MD. Had it released, the issue would have included news on the Unofficial Expansion Pack, Community Project 2 and the original set of Teamcolor Glowskins. References Category:Media